


suzuki-san

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [21]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 21: animal woundsa stroll in the woods.





	suzuki-san

**Author's Note:**

> a divergence from s3 ep6

The worst combination of things: the dark and the woods. The worst adjective applied to those words: lost. That was Misaki’s current situation. It had been, for hours now. He had been calling out Akihiko’s name for too long. He had already given up. He had already come to terms with it.

He had not prepared for the bear.

It started off as a small crunching sound behind him. An anticipation. Misaki still shouted and jumped, he wasn’t fond of the smaller animals either. But, with his fear, the sound grew. The animal was no longer small. “Careful, there are bears around here,” Akihiko had said to him hours before.  _ Here _ was closer than he expected.

Before Misaki can realize it, it is upon him. Inches away, there was something breathing down his neck. He turns, seeing the tan snout and refusing to accept its existence. “U-Usagi-san?” He calls out one last time as the bush ruffles, as the shape becomes clear. A black bear, large with dark eyes. Misaki is filled with fear, filled with the realization. Not that he expected anything better.

A scream breaks through the trees. The Takahashi’s were always a city family, there was no need to educate on tragedies. Misaki had never even seen a bear before this moment, besides the ones hoarded in his apartment. So, he defended himself in the only way he could, delivering a weak punch to the animal’s nose. It did not like that at all, it did not scare her at all. The bear displays her yellowed fangs and knocks the boy to the ground with little force. And that was it for him

The bear slaps across his back and the clothing rips off. It was hungry, no, it was irritated; this whiny city boy had disturbed the den, he had to be taken care of.

Misaki stops screaming after another wap, after the blood begins to flow. If Akihiko were to come now, what would he do? Cry over his body?  _ Become _ the body? He only sobs now, he only regrets. The bear bores into his stomach, bites his neck.

He wishes he had never got the job.

 

The bear gives up once she realizes he had died. She makes a retreat to her den silently. What interest would she have in a body, she was a berry-eater.

 

A call comes from the distance, one of concern: “Misaki?” A light peers through the trees.

“Misaki, where are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
